


Bruh this is my first fan fiction and I want everyone to back off

by swimingschool



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Crowley (Good Omens), Trans!Crowley, as you can clearly read 3 tags before y'all know what's up, don't @ me about the trans crowley, picnic date, pinning, probably a picnic moment, sharing a bed dawg yooo!, soft shit, zira brings wine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimingschool/pseuds/swimingschool
Summary: After the sending satan's crusty ass back to hell and both of them pranking heaven and hell, Crowley and Zira move into a lil ol cottage and spend some nice time together, I want it to be, as the 2014 youth would say, tooth rotting fluff.





	1. See ya at 8 idiot

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you **PERSONALLY** like the idea of trans crowley so you make something soft just for yourself but you also know someones gonna be an asshole about it so if you don't like trans crowley ok, just don't read this dude, it's not that hard.
> 
> This is also my first ever fic, I have no talent is the writing field so yeah, this is going to be bad

Aziraphale & Crowley had just pulled the biggest prank on heaven & hell, they decided to reward their risky trick with a lunch at the Ritz.  
"You think they'll figure it out?"  
"What out?"  
"You know...the switch-a-roo.."  
"My, Crowley! I don't believe I've ever seen you so concerned about a trick"  
Crowley gave the angel a sarcastic smile  
".....But it was quite risky ...I think it'll take them a while my dear" Aziraphale said in a warm & soothing voice, hoping his words can help calm the anxious demons nerves.  
When nervous Crowley tended to bite his nails and pace, which he is doing now, getting small flacks of black nail polish in & around his mouth, a few flacks have even found their way into his wine glass. Zira cupped Crowley's cold, clammy & somewhat spit covered hand.  
It's alright Crowley, we're fine." he assured while staring soulfully into his partner's eye or rather sunglasses.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After their Ritz lunch the two made their way back to the bookshop since Adam had it all fixed up, along with the rest of the world.  
"So what now?"  
Crowley pondered for a moment.  
"I think I still have a cottage in the Loire Valley area, perhaps" he stopped walking to add more effect to the pause.  
"We could go there and relax for a while...it's quite lovely."  
The idea of going to this never before heard of cottage that Crowley had in the french countryside to just relax sounded like an utter dream to the angel.  
"Oh Crowley! That sounds so....so wonderful!"  
"Well, ~?" Crowley said in a querying tone  
"I'd love to go! Oh my, when would we leave?!"  
"Hmm" Crowley glanced at his watch "8 pm, your shop?"  
"TONIGHT!?" Aziraphale yelled, stopping in his tracks.  
"Of course tonight! The sooner we get there the more time we'll have relaxing!"  
The two stared at each other, they both looked exhausted and rightfully so, they both deserved all the relaxation time they could get.  
Aziraphale sighed "See you at 8 than dear."


	2. Cute and cozy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Now obviously they did perform a slight divine intervention that may have related to instantly having both them and the Bently arriving outside of the french cottage but who knows, this is my first fanfic//

"Welcome to our new temporary home!" Crowley bosted whole stepping out of the teleported car.  
The cottage was a sweet 2 story home, it had a small porch way a little table & chair set up, the building wasn't that big which gave it an extra cozy look to it.  
"Crowley this house is beautiful, h-how old is it?"  
"uh.." the demon, now grabbing their bags from the back of the car, "I don't know, I think ....early-mid 1800?"  
They walked up to the stairs, the home had some rose vines growing up the said, while Crowley searched for the keys in his pockets Aziraphale took in the scenery, the building was a good drive away from the local town but since they were situated on a hilltop they could still see the Parisian village. _ This is must be a dream, a wonderfully.....lovely dream_ Aziraphale thought, mesmerized by the evening lights flickering around the town.  
"Alrighty Aziraphale, that the last bag, you want some tea?" Crowley cracked his neck waiting for a response, "Aziraphale?" the demon turned around seeing Aziraphale still looking at the town, the sun was at a set point that it created a halo around his friend, he looked more angelic than usual, _"He looks like a dream"_  
"What's was that dear?" Aziraphale spoke, snapping Crowley out of his trance, not realizing that he said it out loud.  
"OH! Uh, I said..would you like some tea." He looked away from the angel trying to hide that his cheeks were starting to go rose-y.  
"I'd love a cup" Aziraphale gleefully walked up to the stairs and processed to open the door "After you~"  
Crowley gave him a little smirk, "Why thank you sir!~" Crowley said in an over the top posh accent.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


_//This is the Layout of Crowley's cottage//_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Crowley took both their coats  
"Oh it's even more lovely on the inside" Aziraphale started to wander around, looking at the Crowley's small book collection, the minimalistic furniture state up, the decore made it look like Crowley hadn't been there quite a few years  
"When was the last time you were here dear?"  
"I think the last time I visited was the maybe 2 months before the whole, beginning of armageddon," Crowley said this in a more sad tone  
It was clear that Crowley had been wanting to come back here for a while. The air got thick with the topic being brought up.

"But never mind that, I'll take your bags upstairs and uh, I'll make us a pot of tea. Sound good?"  
"Yes, quite"  
"Good good." Crowley grabbed their bags and took them upstairs so he could set up a cot and put his stuff away.  
Aziraphale continued to look around, he noticed a door between the kitchen and dining room, _ wonder what could be there _ upon entering the room he realized it was a drawing or painting room, it seems that while Crowley was still living here, he would do paintings of the land and people, he was no Divinci or Van Gogh but seemed to be in a style in between them.  
"What on earth are you doing in there!?" Crowley yelled rushing in to cover the old works out of embracement  
"I had no idea you could paint"

"Yeah well, I used to paint" Crowley replied after putting the paints in the corner facing the wall "Now that those're away, tea?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the dining room, it was quiet and awkward  
“you’re art did look nice, perhaps you could paint me sometime?”  
“oh shut up you” Crowley however, wouldn’t mind painting his friend, he actually hopes that there might be some time for him to work on his skills.


End file.
